Dueling
by jadeddiva
Summary: So, wait, what exactly was Harry thinking re: Ginny when she didn't meet up with him in Hogsmeade? Written for yet another challenge. HBPcentered. ONESHOT.


**Author's Note:** Another challenge piece, inspired by the following quote and posted here on a whim, mostly because I figure it's good that I post all my stuff in one place. All of this belongs to JKR, especially the following quote. Mad props to Deandra, my awesome beta who likes to remind me that Harry and Tonks do not have the same vocabulary. This is probably the only Harry/Ginny story I'll ever write. Um, there will be another Tonks/Remus story on the way, for those that like that sort of angst and not this sort of...humour.

"Harry's thoughts strayed to Ginny as they trudged up the road to Hogwarts through the frozen slush. They had not met up with her, undoubtedly, thought Harry, because she and Dean were cosily closeted in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, that haunt of happy couples. Scowling, he bowed his head against the swirling sleet and trudged on."

* * *

**Dueling**

_Here's a potion to make one's nose smaller…and another to make it bigger…That laugh sounds really familiar. _

_It's Ginny, you git._

_Ginny? She's back?_

_And about time too. _

_It's a good thing she came back now, it's getting dark outside._

_Bollocks!_

_What?_

_I call 'em like I see him. You're a lying – _

_Can't I be glad my friend made it home safe, especially after what happened to Katie?_

_Stupid git. You aren't nearly as glad she made it out of the blizzard as you are she's here, in the same room with you –_

_See the boy behind her? That's her boyfriend._

_And you're a boy friend. Doesn't mean anything._

_Yes it does. It means she has a boyfriend whom she spends loads of time with –_

_Time snogging in Madame Puddifoot's ridiculous tea-shop_

_Precisley. What – snogging?_

_You're a git, but you're not a daft git. You know that's what she does when she disappears with Dean –_

_And I am perfectly fine with that. As long as I don't have to watch it._

_Because you'd certainly enjoy that._

_I do not think anyone would enjoy watching their best mate's sister snog her boyfriend._

_But you'd probably enjoy snogging her yourself._

_What did you say?_

_Nothing._

"Hi Harry."

_Say something!_

_Make sure it's not stupid. You don't want her to think you're a daft git – _

_Shut up._

"Hey, Ginny. How was Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, it was all right. It was so snowy, it seemed like everyone was in Honeydukes. We didn't get to go to many places – just Honeydukes and Zonkos and the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh. Well, a warm butterbeer is certainly a good idea on a day like today."

_Nice one, Potter. Friendly and yet –_

_Did you hear? She didn't end up at Madame Puddifo- whoa. What was that? You just ate._

_Yeah, that was odd. Like a rumbling groaning feeling like when I'm hungry…_

"Where's Dean?"

"Oh, he had to go finish some homework for Transfiguration. Is anyone sitting here?"

"No. Well, Ron was but he's gone now."

"Oh."

_YOU DAFT GIT!_

"You can sit down, if you want."

"Okay."

_You really need more help with this romance thing._

_Who said I wanted to romance my best friend's kid sister?_

_No one. But it's rather obvious –_

"I heard what happened to Katie."

"Yeah. We saw it happen."

"You are going to give me details, right?"

"She rose into the air, and then she screamed – like she was in pain. We think it's because of this necklace she was holding. She didn't know how she got it."

"But you probably think it was Malfoy, don't you?"

"I –"

"I know you too well, Harry."

_Hear that? She knows you too well. Hmmmm…_

_I am her brother's best mate. Of course she knows me._

"We're going to have to find a new Chaser, aren't we?"

"Definitely. Shame – I thought we had a solid team."

"Me too. When will try-outs be?"

"Sometime next week. I have to talk to Peakes and Coote."

"Okay. Well, I'm free most evenings. I think Dean would make a good substitute Chaser – he keeps talking about practicing this summer."

_See? She keeps talking about him when she's around me. She doesn't want me. _

_That is the first time she mentioned him, mate._

_RAWRRRRRRRRR._

_Your stomach's doing that ridiculous thing again –_

_  
It is not my stomach!_

_What is it, then?_

"All right, Ginny. I'll let you know."

"Well, I better get some homework done for Charms. I'll see you later."

_Did she just pat your shoulder? She just touched you._

_So? She's Ron's sister. I've been with her loads of time. _

_True._

_She's just Ron's little sister._

_In that case, you better stop checking out his little sister's arse._

_Isn't that Peakes across the room?_

"Hey, Peakes!"


End file.
